


Dance Comigo

by lottedot



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottedot/pseuds/lottedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sempre que Kurt estava prestes a se perder em meio a ensaios e coreografias, Adam estava ali para ajudá-lo a recuperar o equilíbrio. Slash. Kadam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Comigo

**Author's Note:**

> Título retirado da música homônima de Dario Marianelli ("Dance With Me"). Várias referências são feitas à obra "Anna Karenina", de Liev Tolstói.

“ _De novo._ ”

O suor, àquela altura, já escorria intensamente por todo o seu corpo, acumulando-se de forma desconfortável acima dos seus lábios, na base de suas costas, deslizando por suas têmporas. Ele encharcava suas roupas, que, consequentemente, pesavam mais sobre o seu corpo cansado.

“ _De novo!_ ”

Um. Dois. Três. Segunda posição. _Fouetté_.

“ _De novo!_ ”

Era difícil contabilizar o tempo de acordo com o ritmo do _allegro_ , quando seu coração palpitava descontroladamente em seus ouvidos. Com o cansaço, tinha a impressão de que podia sentir o descompasso até na ponta de seus dedos.

“ _Eu disse de novo!_ ”

_Fouetté._ Ponto de foco. Inspirar. _Fouetté._ Ponto de foco. Inspirar. _Fouetté_.

_“Por acaso eu estou falando com as paredes, Hummel?”_

Algo obviamente estava errado quando, em vez de encontrar seu ponto de foco habitual no espelho antes do próximo giro veloz, Kurt apenas conseguiu enxergar uma versão borrada de um rosto pálido, com bochechas extremamente avermelhadas.

_Fouetté_. Pulmões aparentemente congestionados. _Fouetté_. Sua velocidade diminuiu ligeiramente, a perna direita perdeu um pouco de altura, e ele pôde divisar melhor o seu rosto exausto no espelho.

“ _Eu não sei o que Leroy estava pensando quando escolheu você, Hummel. DE NOVO!_ ”

Sua perna esquerda enfim fraquejou, e Kurt apenas teve tempo de fechar os olhos e aguardar a queda. Não seria a primeira daquela semana. Ou daquela tarde.

Exceto que, em vez da superfície dura sob os seus pés, seu corpo foi amortecido por braços firmes. Braços que o envolveram com agilidade, acompanhando seu movimento e diminuindo sua velocidade de queda de forma hábil, até que estivesse sentado no chão sem qualquer choque.

Era uma mudança bem-vinda.

Quando Kurt voltou a si, a respiração ainda ofegante e falha, sua testa estava apoiada na curvatura entre o pescoço e o ombro de alguém. A vertigem que estava sentindo podia ser sinal de duas coisas: ou estivera praticando de forma errada, ou seu corpo finalmente havia atingido o ponto da exaustão. Demorou mais um minuto até que conseguisse controlar a velocidade com que o ar adentrava seus pulmões.

E só então voltou a absorver os elementos externos. A melodia rápida ainda preenchia a grande sala espelhada. Passos apressados e o burburinho de vozes ainda soavam, vindo dos corredores. Braços fortes ainda o envolviam, mas mãos gentis roçavam suas costas, tocavam sua nuca, sua cintura. Seu tornozelo esquerdo doía.

“Eu sempre preferi os adágios.”

Kurt inspirou fundo antes de rir baixo, sentindo o perfume conhecido.

“É claro que prefere”, o jovem cansado retrucou de forma carinhosa, ignorando a própria voz ligeiramente rouca. Afastou-se alguns centímetros para encontrar os olhos azuis de Adam. “Obrigado pela ajuda.”

“Você me conhece, eu adoro salvar donzelas indefesas nos meus intervalos.” Com um pequeno sorriso, o loiro afastou distraidamente algumas mechas de cabelo suadas do rosto de Kurt. “Eu estou cansado de ver você cair.”

“Somos dois”, Kurt disse, com um suspiro autodepreciativo. “Parece que eu preciso treinar mais.”

Foi a vez de Adam suspirar.

“O que você quer fazer, Kurt? Praticar o suicídio por balé? Até Cassie reconhece que você é um dos melhores bailarinos que ela já treinou. Você não precisa fazer isso todos os dias. É desgastante, até de assistir.”

“Suicídio por balé? É isso que estão falando de mim nos corredores?”, Kurt rebateu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Gesto que foi espelhado por Adam perfeitamente. Era óbvio que ele sabia o que o mais novo estava tentando fazer.

“Nah. Eles só reclamam que o estúdio 2 sempre está ocupado por algum masoquista obcecado por Anna Karenina. Mas não mude de assunto.”

Kurt finalmente desviou o olhar, mas não chegou a encarar a si mesmo no espelho. Podia imaginar o que encontraria no seu reflexo.

“Ela me odeia, Adam”, finalmente sussurrou a admissão com uma vulnerabilidade pouco comum.

“Provavelmente. Mas ela ama a sua dança. Se não, você não sobreviveria às sessões de tortura que ela gosta de chamar de aulas.”

“Rachel discordaria”, Kurt voltou a encará-lo com um meio-sorriso.

“Rachel era só um inseto insubordinado que ela queria ter o prazer de esmagar”, Adam constatou de forma solene. “Rachel não tem os seus pés. Rachel não dança até praticamente desmaiar todas as tardes, depois de aulas massacrantes. E, principalmente, Rachel não está aqui.”

“Eu acho que a sua opinião é parcial.”

“É claro que você acha”, foi a resposta afetuosa, carregada pelo sotaque britânico que não mudara em nada naqueles quatro anos em que Kurt o conhecia.

Seria impossível não sorrir em resposta.

“Não que a sua entrada triunfal não tenha sido bem-vinda – muito pelo contrário, ela não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora – mas o que você ‘tá fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você só tivesse uma aula pela manhã?”

Adam beijou rapidamente os seus lábios antes de responder.

“Alguns dos garotos passaram as últimas semanas criando uma coreografia para a nova apresentação. Eles queriam me mostrar hoje, fora do horário de aula, então eu decidi ficar. Aliás, ficou incrível.”

“Aw. Eu queria ter visto! Eu já disse que adoro os seus alunos?”

“Algumas vezes. O professor deles está começando a ficar com ciúmes”, Adam fez uma careta, mas o sorriso não desapareceu do seu rosto.

“Homem tolo. Ele não sabe que todo o meu amor está reservado para ele?”, Kurt retrucou com um sorriso provocativo, antes de beijar Adam com fervor.

Pouco tempo depois, a faixa de música mudou, e uma melodia lenta passou a preencher o ambiente. Adam acariciou seu rosto com reverência antes de lhe dar outro beijo rápido e voltar a sorrir, olhos azuis encarando-o intensamente. Ele estendeu uma mão.

“Dança comigo?”

Com um sorriso e um curto aceno da cabeça, Kurt aceitou o convite e a ajuda para levantar-se. Colocou o pé esquerdo com cuidado no chão, mas ainda sentiu uma ligeira fisgada. Tentando ignorar a dor inconveniente, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha do namorado e se afastou em direção ao som.

“Se você aceitar ser o meu Vronsky…”

“Ah, então eu sou o amante?”, Adam ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

“É claro. Ela amava ele, não Karenin, afinal de contas”, Kurt retrucou com segurança, erguendo os olhos rapidamente para trocar um sorriso afetuoso com Adam, antes de voltar a atenção ao aparelho de som e passar algumas músicas. Quando outra melodia lenta de piano começou a tocar, assentiu satisfeito e voltou ao lado do namorado.

As sobrancelhas de Adam estavam ligeiramente erguidas, mas ele já havia tirado os sapatos e assumido a posição inicial.

“O suicídio?”

Kurt deu de ombros, igualmente assumindo seu lugar em frente ao parceiro, enquanto sua mão direita se entrelaçava com a esquerda dele.

“Os boatos nos corredores estavam certos quanto à minha obsessão por Anna Karenina.” Ele ergueu o rosto para encontrar o olhar expressivo de Adam e um sorriso pequeno e triste se formou antes de continuar. “E já que eu não posso dançar esse _pas de deux_ com você no palco…”

Quando as notas iniciais do violino reassoaram, a coreografia obrigou Kurt a afastar-se alguns passos do namorado, mas seus olhares continuaram presos um ao outro, e o mais novo soube exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Adam, que não sorria mais.

Kurt deu-lhe as costas e permitiu que a parte superior de seu corpo mergulhasse em direção ao chão graciosamente, assumindo com facilidade o papel feminino do _pas de deux_. Era apaixonado por todos os passos que o compunham e, principalmente, pelo seu significado. Sua perna esquerda estava erguida no ar em uma linha perfeita, acompanhando o movimento de seus ombros e braços.

E então, voltou a sentir o toque de Adam – suas mãos envolvendo sua cintura em perfeita sincronia com a música, seu abdome igualmente curvado em direção ao chão, seu peito moldando-se às costas de Kurt. Quando a melodia silenciou quase por completo, uma de suas mãos envolveu a coxa esquerda do mais novo e a ergueu, permitindo que Kurt flexionasse seu joelho direito, perdendo qualquer contato com o chão. Deixando-o completamente nas mãos de Adam, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do piso áspero do estúdio.

“Eu também queria poder dançar com você naquele palco, meu bem.”

O sussurro tão próximo ao seu ouvido o fez estremecer ligeiramente enquanto Adam erguia o seu corpo, resgatando-o de uma queda agora figurativa, antes de colocá-lo de pé mais uma vez.

Kurt virou o rosto um pouco de lado para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo melhor, antes de sussurrar de volta: “Então vamos aproveitar o que nós temos, velhinho.”

Uma risada curta foi sua única resposta, e então Kurt se permitiu mergulhar por completo na personagem. Dançando com Adam, era imensamente mais fácil desprender-se das exigências técnicas, da necessidade de aperfeiçoar cada passo, e simplesmente dançar cada emoção.

Era mais fácil compreender o desespero de uma mulher tão apaixonada, mas presa a um casamento sem amor e temendo ter sido abandonada pelo amante. Uma mulher ao fim consumida pela loucura, que não sabia mais divisar os fatos da própria paranoia. Que, após ter a filha bastarda arrancada de seus braços, delirou uma última dança com o homem que amava antes de atirar-se nos trilhos de um trem.

E assim, imaginando-se no lugar dela, prestes a perder tudo ( _a perder Adam_ ), a ausência de perfeição técnica em seus passos era compensada por uma dor honesta, intensa. Seus braços envolviam os ombros do outro homem com sofreguidão, enquanto seu corpo começava a desmoronar em direção ao piso com uma angústia verdadeira.

Apenas para ser erguido mais uma vez pelos braços do loiro, que lhe ofereceram força para os próximos movimentos ao redor dele. E quando a coreografia ditou que seu corpo fraquejasse de novo, mãos firmes já o envolviam por trás, levantando-o do chão e trazendo-o de encontro ao peito de Adam, que os girava em um círculo lento. Tão próximo que pôde sentir a respiração quente do namorado na base de suas costas, bem como o pequeno beijo que ele pousou ali antes de colocá-lo no chão novamente.

Kurt afastou-se de forma súbita, e Adam o seguiu imediatamente, agarrando uma de suas mãos e puxando-o para si. Quando seus corpos se chocaram, eles iniciaram uma valsa triste, conforme ditava a música. O loiro o ergueu com facilidade mais uma vez, girando-o rapidamente acima da própria cabeça e depois na altura de sua cintura. Já com os pés no chão, Kurt voltou a afastar-se e retomou uma coreografia solo, sabendo que, mesmo distante, Adam espelhava cada movimento seu em perfeita sintonia.

Quando eles voltaram a encontrar-se no centro de um palco imaginário, iluminados apenas pela meia-luz do sol que já se punha, foi num abraço aflito e final, enquanto a música começava a silenciar. Os braços de Kurt envolveram Adam pelo pescoço com força, e podia sentir a mesma intensidade no abraço ao redor de sua cintura.

Quando já quase não havia melodia para acompanhar, Kurt soltou o namorado lentamente e suas mãos se fecharam ao redor dos pulsos que ainda o envolviam pela cintura, a fim de afastá-los. Então, teve a sua primeira surpresa desde que começaram a dançar: Adam não permitiu. Quando ergueu os olhos, encontrou um olhar quase agitado no rosto do namorado. Ainda encarando-o, o loiro curvou a cabeça em sua direção e sussurrou:

“Você não vai a lugar algum.”

E Kurt soube que ele não era o único a levar aquela dança para o lado pessoal. Talvez mais do que eles devessem. Beijou o namorado com um pequeno sorriso antes de abraçá-lo com força novamente, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos loiros e bagunçados. A reação do outro foi apertar um pouco mais os braços ao redor de sua cintura e erguê-lo até que seus pés não estivessem mais tocando o chão. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Adam começou a embalá-lo em um ritmo lento, murmurando algo em seu ouvido.

“ _Kiss me hard before you go… summertime sadness._ ”

Reconhecendo a música, Kurt começou a rir. “O que você está fazendo?”

“ _I just wanted you to know… that, baby, you’re the best_ ”, Adam continuou cantando.

Quando Kurt se afastou um pouco para poder ver o rosto do namorado, este o encarava com sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Kurt retribuiu o gesto, reconhecendo o desafio no sorriso maroto do loiro. Aproximando-se novamente, sussurrou os versos seguintes no ouvido dele.

“ _I got my red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight._ ” Kurt sorriu antes de continuar: “ _Done my hair up real big beauty queen style… high heels off, I’m feeling alive._ ”

Foi a vez de Adam rir. “Você pode reclamar o quanto quiser, mas você gosta de Lana tanto quanto eu.”

“Você é obcecado por ela. Se não fosse uma mulher, eu ficaria com ciúmes.” A única resposta do loiro foi beijar a sua bochecha. “Não que eu me importe, mas por que a cantoria?”

“Fez você rir, não fez?”

O sorriso de Kurt suavizou, e seus dedos tocaram o rosto de Adam com carinho.

“Você pode me colocar de volta no chão, velhinho.”

“Nah. Não pense que eu não notei o seu tornozelo esquerdo te incomodando. Você não vai colocar ele no chão nem tão cedo.”

“Adam…” Kurt fez uma careta, prestes a protestar.

“ _Shh._ ”

O loiro andou até a mesa onde o aparelho de som continuava a tocar e, com cuidado, depositou Kurt sobre a madeira escura, ignorando a expressão ligeiramente irritada.

“Você fica aqui.”

“Adam!”

A única resposta do loiro foi lhe dar as costas e ir até o banco em uma das extremidades do estúdio, reconhecendo e recolhendo a bolsa do namorado. Quando voltou à mesa onde Kurt continuava sentado, este o observava de braços cruzados e cenho franzido. O seu olhar de raiva era adorável – não que Adam fosse compartilhar a informação com ele naquele momento. Estendeu sua bolsa e a dele para o mais novo com um sorriso inocente.

“Segure isso para mim, por favor?”

Começando a demonstrar confusão, Kurt aceitou as bolsas e prendeu uma em cada ombro, enquanto Adam se posicionava entre as suas pernas e lhe dava as costas novamente. O mais novo finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo quando o namorado posicionou as mãos em seus joelhos e puxou-o da mesa, forçando Kurt a agarrar-se aos ombros do loiro para não cair no chão.

Em questão de segundos, eles estavam saindo do estúdio – com Kurt montado nas costas do namorado como uma criança de cinco anos, pernas e braços cruzados ao redor da cintura e ombros dele.

“Adam, você não pode—!”

“ _Shh._ Apenas aproveite o passeio, meu bem.”

Sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha quando começaram a cruzar com expressões perplexas e divertidas nos corredores, Kurt se deu por vencido e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Adam. A risada baixa do namorado não lhe passou despercebida.

“Você é ridículo.”

“Mas você me ama”, Adam cantarolou, virando à direita em direção às escadas.

“Para a sua sorte”, Kurt resmungou de volta.

O mais novo se segurou com mais firmeza quando começaram a descer as escadas, evitando ao máximo se mexer para não atrapalhar o equilíbrio de Adam. Quando já estavam no térreo, Kurt relaxou e, fechando os olhos, inconscientemente começou a cantar baixinho, a ponta de seu nariz roçando o pescoço do namorado.

“ _Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you want to see me fall…_ ”

Mesmo de olhos fechados, Kurt podia ver o pequeno sorriso satisfeito que estava se formando no rosto de Adam.

“Eu amo você também, meu bem”, o loiro sussurrou de volta.

Kurt abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força e beijou seu pescoço, antes de acomodar seu rosto no ombro do namorado novamente.

“Me diga isso amanhã, quando você acordar com as costas doendo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui. Alguns pequenos esclarecimentos:  
> 1) A dança descrita foi baseada nos primeiros 1:25s desse vídeo: www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oDpKz5SCuE&list=LLP0MUjz1C2cZau8b91PYvhA  
> 2) As músicas citadas ao fim são "Summertime Sadness" e "Without You", ambas da cantora Lana Del Rey.


End file.
